Fate's Dance
by XxQueen-Of-SpadesxX
Summary: Bella and Alice both moved to Seatle to go to college, where Bella meets Edward Cullen. What was supposed to be a fun night at the club, turns out to be a brutal attack from an un-known source. Who is after Bella? Can they seperate her and Edward? AU/AH


Chapter 1  
Bella's POV

Alice was unpacking her thousand boxes of clothes while I finished my last trunk. We had just moved from Forks and transferred to Seattle for a new course in college.. I was studying literature, while Alice started architecture. She was planning to be a designer of either clothes, or houses. Her mother and father had convinced her that houses would be a much better use of her time, so she took the classes with poor grace and never discussed the subject.

We both were exited about our new school and mostly just squealed when we saw our apartment. Alice was planning on giving it an extreme makeover and I was planning on giving my room a new paint job. I was as clear as possible when telling her that she wouldn't be going near my room with her "Magic Fingers." Now we both had a tone of unpacking to do. Since Alice insisted on buying the furniture I had enough money to last a while, and didn't need a job right away.

Once I finished putting the comforter on my queen sized bed, I went into the living room to see how Alice was doing. Now, being her best friend, I was apparently obligated to help her when I was finished, so I was pretty much booked for the day. Once I got entered her over-sized bedroom, I saw that she had just finished unpacking the last pair of shoes. And that was it. He room was completely covered in boxes and piles of clothes. One covered her bed and towered four feet.

"Wow, Alice you got enough stuff? Gah."

"Hey, be nice. I have to squeeze all of clothes in that closet. You think that's going to be easy?" she pointed to the walk in closet in the back of the room. It was about the size of a normal bathroom and Alice had enough clothes to cover the state of Rhode Island.

"Yeah, okay we have our work cut out for us. What do you want me to start with?"

"Um, how about you start with that box and try to get them to fit on the top rack. I have hangers in the box beside it."

"Okay." I opened the door to the closet and started putting the clothes on the top rack like she said and in the process, tripped three times over the mess. After I finished the first three boxes I had covered the top rack which was more than my entire wardrobe put together. Now I only a lot more to go.

"What the heck am I supposed to do with all these clothes? Stuff them under the bed?" I asked. She just gave me an apologetic smile. Just then, the doorbell rang, and I got up to get it.

"Wait, you keep doing that, I'll get it." Alice said. She was already half way there anyways. So I kept to my job and listened to Alice greet the mystery guest.

"Oh, hello there. C-Can I help you?" she stuttered. Alice never stuttered unless she was nervous, in which case she could usually hide it. So I listened even harder and heard a soothing voice reply.

"Hello, I'm Jasper. I live in the room next door and just heard that I have new neighbors I came to see if you needed any help. I noticed there were no men to help you with lifting any heavy furnishes."

"Oh." she squeaked. "I'm Alice, and well, um, that would be great, but I kind of have a few items on the couch right now. I'm still unpacking most of the boxes."

"Well, I have the whole day off and I could assist you if needed." he replied.

That would be much needed, I thought. But having a man in the apartment on the very first day would not be wise.

"Let me see if my friend would be okay with that, one moment. You can come in if you'd like, I mean, it's kind of a mess, but it's not that bad." So, at least she was consulting me first. She walked into the room and had a huge grin on her face. She was most definitely happy with what she had seen.

"Bella, can he please help? He seems really nice and he could definitely lift the big stuff that would have taken us an hour to get across the room." she whispered. She gave me her best pleading look and bit her lip.

"Alice," I sighed. "How can you let a stranger in our house? I mean that's just weird."

"Bella, come meet him and you'll see." She pulled me into the living room were a man stood in the doorway. I was instantly relaxed. He was a tall blond guy with butterscotch eyes. He looked at me and smiled

"Hello, I'm Jasper."

"Hi, I'm Bella. I heard you were willing to help?"

"Yes that's correct."

"Well then, put him to work Alice. Just don't bring him to your room. There might clothes avalanche any second." I laughed. I turned around and Alice caught me by the arm.

"Were are you going?" she asked.

I winked. "I'm going to your room to finish my job. Then I'm going to make dinner for all of us. Have fun." She freed my arm and turned back to Jasper with strange look on her face. I proceeded to her room and started back with my job.

After about three hours, I finished putting away all of her clothes and went to the living room to see how Alice and Jasper were doing. They were both merrily siting on the couch enjoying each other's company. They were laughing freely and had finished getting the living room set up.

"Hey, Bella, we finished the living room and the kitchen. We were just talking about school. You know Jasper's on his last year of college. He's going to be a cook. Can he make dinner?" she asked.

"Um, if you really want too, Jasper. We need to go to the grocery store though."

"Yeah, we were just planning on going there right Jasper?" Alice looked at him and he nodded.

"If you don't mind, Bella, I could make chicken Alfredo." he said.

"That sounds great. Now who's going to the store?"

"We will. Let's go Jasper." Alice got up from the couch and pulled him with her. "Okay, we'll be back in a little while, okay?"

"Right, just don't forget the list. Here." She swung Jasper around to me and he grabbed the list. I was Aw struck by the way he was perfectly comfortable with the way she was touching him. I was always mad at Alice when she handled me like that.

"Bye!" Alice yelled as she left. So now I had some time to worry about the first day in a new college tomorrow with out Alice hounding me. I went to my room and put together my backpack. I looked over all of my class schedules. My guides name was Rosalie Hale and I was going to spend almost all my time with her. I had classes starting at noon, but I was planning on going early so I could meet her and find out were all of the class rooms are. She was supposed to help me socialize as well.

When Alice and Jasper got home, they had a ton of groceries and Jasper was carrying all of them. All Alice was holding, was her purse. It was hilarious.

"Alice, why aren't you helping Jasper? He's carrying all of that on his own." I whispered to her.

"Well, Jasper wouldn't let me help him. He is such a gentleman, He payed for halve the stuff and I didn't notice until it was too late. He also holds the door open for me and helps me out of the car. I've never been treated so well before." she giggled like a little school girl and covered her mouth. I just smiled and looked over to see Jasper putting all the bags on the table.

"Alright then, Bella, will you please be my Sue Chef?" he asked.

"Of course, I'd love too." For the rest of the night Jasper and I cooked and we all ate dinner and discussed our lives. Of course, Jasper was most interested in Alice's architecture dream and listened politely the whole time we went babbling on about our friendship. When it was time for him to go home, Alice seemed very sad and they planned to have breakfast the next morning before classes.

"Oh, my, God, Bella. He was amazing." she said once Jasper went home.

"You two got along great. I can tell he likes you a lot."

"Really, because he is so great I just can't get over it. Okay, I need to go take a long bubble bath. Night."

"Night." I said. She went to her room and shut the door behind her. I went to clean off the table. When I had nothing else to do, I went and put on my pajamas and went straight to bed. The next day would start a new life.


End file.
